At the Surface/Sasha Saves Charlie
(Once up at the surface, Sasha suddenly became awestruck by the sight of fireworks shooting up from a ship. Squidward and the group arrived and found Sasha watching the ship. Sasha chuckled) Squidward: (Scolding) Sasha, what are you...? (He then looked toward the ship and gasped) Squidward: Jumping jellyfish! (Sasha then swam toward the ship) Squidward: (In despair) Sasha? Sasha! Please! Come back now! (The group then swam after the Irish Setter merdog, who did not know what great thing she would find on the ship. As soon as Sasha went near the ship, she climbed up as she looked at the various sailors dancing. Then, she noticed Spike dancing around until he looked around, sensing something. Concerned, Sasha quickly hid, hoping she wouldn't be discovered. Then, she looked back at where she saw Spike and looked shocked as Spike spotted her and spoke quietly) Spike: Hi there. Who are you, and what are you? (Suddenly, they heard Charlie call out to them) Charlie: (Voice-over) Spike! Over here! (Then, the little dragon went over to play with Charlie. When he was gone, Sasha looked as she noticed Charlie. She then smiled lovingly to him just as a familiar crow flew down and noticed) Jeremy: Hey, Sasha. What's happening? Enjoying the show? Sasha: (Whispering) Shhh! Not so loud. They'll hear you. Jeremy: (Whispering) Oh, I see, undercover work. (Calling out) We're out to discover! (Jeremy was quickly hushed by Sasha) Sasha: (Whispering while pointing at Charlie) I've never seen anyone like that before. (Jeremy looked at Spike playing with Charlie as he spoke) Jeremy: (Whispering) I dunno, seems kinda scaly to me. Sasha: (Shakes her head while whispering) Not that. (Points to Charlie) That. (Jeremy looked as they saw Charlie laughing) Jeremy: (Whispering) Oh, I see. You like him, huh? That's very nice. Rover: (Voice-over) Attention! Attention, everyone! (There, they saw Rover making an announcement) Rover: Quiet, please! (The guests quiet down as Rover went to something covered in a sheet) Rover: Now, as you know, I am about to honor our beloved prince, Charlie B. Barkin and his friend Itchy Itchiford, with a special and huge birthday present. Charlie: (Smiling) Awww, you shouldn't have, Rover. Itchy: Thank you. Rover: Happy Birthday, Charlie and Itchy! (The sheet was removed, revealing a statue of Charlie in a uniform. The statue, however, wasn't very well looking and looked stern. Charlie, along with Spike and Itchy, looked embarrassed while Spike scoffed) Spike: (Scoffs) That's a present? Charlie: (Sweatdrops) Well, Rover.... It's really something, thank you. Itchy: (Sweatdrops) Yeah. Rover: But still, Charlie, I had hoped that it would be a wedding present. Charlie: Don't tell me you're still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of England, are you? Rover: Look, it's not that.... It's just that.... Itchy: Well, everyone, wanted to see you with the right girl. Spike: To be happy with the girl you might fall for. Rover: Yeah, like they said. Spike: Just so long as she isn't ugly. Itchy: Spike! (As Charlie spoke, Sasha continued smiling lovingly at him) Charlie: I know, but I'll find the girl of my dreams when it's the right time. I just need to find that one first. Itchy: I'm afraid you have not looked hard enough, Charlie. Charlie: Hey, no problem. When the time's right, it'll hit me. Itchy: Kinda like a lightning bolt? Charlie: Exactly! (Just then, a thunderbolt struck down as the storm began. Suddenly, the ship began to rock back and forth from the waves as a sailor shouted out) Sailor: We got a storm coming! Secure the riggin' and quickly! (Everyone was running like crazy to secure the rigging as rain came down hard. Down below, the others tried swimming over, but were tripping up in the waves and were blown away by the winds. Back on the side of the ship, Sasha slipped off, but luckily fell in the water. On the ship, a bolt of lightning hit the ship, setting it on fire. Everyone tried getting things under control, but Charlie gasped as he saw a rock coming at them) Charlie: Look out! (It came too late as the ship slammed into the rock, causing everyone to fall off. Luckily, a lifeboat fell out and everyone climbed in it) Charlie: Hang on, Itchy! (Just as everyone else was about to row away, they heard Spike shouting as Charlie looked back and noticed Spike still at the burning deck, entangled in ropes) Spike: Wait for me! Charlie: Spike, hang in there! I'll get ya! (He dove in the water and swam to the ship. He then climbed up and quickly freed the little dragon. But the mast fell toward them and avoided them, landing near the explosives room. Unaware of it, Charlie finally helped unloosen Spike) Charlie: Let's get out of here! (He began to run with Spike in his arms, but he tripped as his foot was caught in a hole, causing Spike to be tossed in the air. The little dragon fell in the water and then Itchy and Rover helped him the lifeboat) Itchy's group: Charlie! (Charlie was trying to get himself free when he heard a noise and noticed the explosives. His eyes widened in horror as the ship exploded. Everyone gasped as they looked in horror) Itchy's group: CHARLIE!! (Sasha, however, swam around in panic, looking for him upon seeing the whole thing. She then noticed an unconscious Charlie on the piece of wood as it tipped over, causing him to fall into the sea. Sasha dove down quickly, then grabbed him and took him back to the surface) Sasha: (Looking at him while whispering) Don't worry, I got you.... (She then swam and took the muscular man to shore as quickly as her tail would take her. The next morning, at a beach near the kingdom, Sasha looked at the unconscious Charlie as Jeremy flew in) Jeremy: Hey, Sasha! You okay? And is he okay? Sasha: Jeremy, is he still alive? Tell me! Jeremy: (Opens Charlie's eyelid) I'm not so sure. (He then lifted Charlie's foot, trying to hear a heartbeat) Jeremy: (Sadly) Sorry, he's gone. (Charlie coughed suddenly, but didn't awaken as he breathed) Sasha: (Sighing in relief) He's alive and breathing. (Smiles) Oh, he's wonderful. (As the crow watched, Sasha began to sing) Sasha: What would I give To live where you are? What would I pay To stay here beside you? (As she continued, the group arrived, looking puzzled) Sasha: What would I do to see you Smiling at me? (Squidward looked shocked as his jaw dropped as far as it went. Jeremy then placed his jaw back into place) Sasha: Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me (Soon Charlie began awakening, opening his eyes. He then noticed Sasha, smiling lovingly with first-sight love, but it was blurry from the sunlight) Sasha: And I could be Part of your world (Sasha's group then heard shouting. She looked as she saw something coming her direction) Spike: Charlie! Itchy: He's alright! Spike: There he is! (The Irish Setter merdog then dove back in the water to hide with her group following. Then, Rover, Itchy, and Spike arrived to Charlie, who slowly got up) Itchy: Thank goodness you're alright. Rover: You had us worried sick! Charlie: A girl.... She saved me. (Looking around) She was singing and she had the most lovely voice I have ever heard. Rover: You probably drank too much seawater. Perhaps you need medical assistance back at the castle. Charlie: (Nodding) I guess you're right about the medical part. (They walked away. Nearby, Sasha's group watched the whole thing) Squidward: Okay, from now on, we forget that this ever happened! King Butch and Queen Annabelle cannot know about this! And if I won't say anything, neither should any of you and I stay in one piece. (Sasha then happily sang once more, watching the spot where Charlie woke up because of her) Sasha: I don't know when I don't know how But I know something's Starting right now Watch and you'll see Someday I'll be Part of your world (Then after she finished, Sasha and her group dove back under. Nearby, Roscoe and Desoto secretly witnessed the whole thing with evil grins on their faces) Roscoe: Are you seeing this, Belladonna? Desoto: Something you don't see out of the ordinary. (At her lair, Belladonna watched the image from their cauldron as she laughed evilly and agreed with her two merdog followers) Belladonna: (Laughing evilly) Oh, yes, boys! This is too easy! The child's in love with a land dog! And not just any land dog, a prince! Her parents are going to love this. Their headstrong, lovesick daughter will make a charming addition to my garden! (Belladonna then grinned wickedly as she glanced at her garden of living brown seaweeds, which used to be merdogs. They shivered in fear at the sight of her and her evil laughter) Coming up: Four days after Sasha rescued Charlie, Squidward tries to encourage her to not dream of going to the surface again, but she doesn't listen even more when she is taken aside by her friends on something. Then later, Squidward is called upon by Butch and Annabelle about Sasha's lovestruck behavior and tries to keep it a secret, only to make the biggest mistake ever. Category:Fan Fiction